


It's a trap!

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Enemies, Gen, Trapped, World Cup, silly teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: “What do you mean there is no way out? There must be a handle on the door. It’s how we got in here.”Under any other circumstances, Jack would have enjoyed watching Connor have a meltdown in front of him, but he was starting to realize that being trapped with a panicking Connor might not be the fun he imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompts I got were mystery, trapped or stranded together, enemies working together. Enjoy!

“He was always kind of talking. He’s the guy that’s always kind of the center of attention. I definitely enjoyed my time with him.”

Connor figured if he answered the reporters like that, they’d stop asking him about Jack. Unlike Jack, he had more sense about him and didn’t like to get snarky with the press. Dylan liked to tease him for being calm and collected on the ice but then losing it when the cameras weren’t around. No one had to know that during the World Cup of Hockey that they got locked into an equipment room together for hours on end and had no way out. 

 

***

“You guys are obviously going to make it look like it’s Eichel-McDavid, that whole thing”

Jack just spent far too long explaining that his ankle was just fine and he remembered last year how they brought up the whole McEichel thing during the game against the Oilers. He just wanted to get it over with before they brought it up again. The faster it was dealt with, the faster he could move on and avoid talking about the World Cup. Sure, he’s not the greatest with the press, but no one has complained yet. Everyone on social media thinks he’s hilarious, so that’s a win in his eyes. Plus, he doesn’t want to think about being locked in that room with Connor. 

 

***

“What do you mean there is no way out? There must be a handle on the door. It’s how we got in here.” 

Under any other circumstances, Jack would have enjoyed watching Connor have a meltdown in front of him, but he was starting to realize that being trapped with a panicking Connor might not be the fun he imagined. 

“Dude, just chill out for a second. They wouldn’t design a room where you couldn’t get out of it. Plus, we have our phones, so we could just call for someone to come open the door.”

Jack quickly checked his phone and saw that it was still early in the morning so some of the team would be at breakfast. He figured that he’d look at ways to get out of the room first before bothering someone. If Connor wanted to bug a teammate this early in the day, that’s on him. 

***

Connor couldn’t understand how Jack was so calm under these circumstances. Being locked in a room where there was no way out isn’t a time to just, as Jack put it, chill out. Jack was normally a drama queen about things except the one time you’d expect him to be. 

“It’s hard to just chill out when we have things to do today. We have practice today and I really don’t want to be locked away like some child that’s having a tantrum, especially with you.” 

Connor spit that last line out a little harsher than he meant and regretted it right away once he saw how offended Jack looked. 

“Look, I didn’t mean it that way. It’s early and this is frustrating. I’d rather be with the rest of the team enjoying my breakfast.”

 

***

Jack was starting to get annoyed with Connor and how he wouldn’t just shut up. He started to fiddle with the door a bit, trying to see if there was a latch or some sort of place to pull it open. He glanced around the room and realized that there were no windows either, so that wasn’t an option. Pulling out his phone, he realized that he had no service and no wifi, which was starting to cause him to panic. 

“Now that you’re done insulting me, can you check your phone and see if you have any service or signal down here? I don’t and I can’t seem to find a way to open this door. We’ll have to text someone to open it for us.” 

Jack started to slide his hands under the door frame, trying to pull it open from the bottom. After a few tugs, he realized that wasn’t working so he gave up. 

***

Connor glanced down at his phone to realize that being in a giant cement building was a massive downfall right now as he was also without signal. He was also slightly amused at Jack trying to pull the door open from the bottom. It wasn’t going to work obviously, but it was funny to see him try. 

“No service for me either, so we have to wait until someone comes and finds us on their own.”

Connor sighed, realizing that it might be a while before someone realized that the two of them were missing from breakfast. There was some ribbing yesterday that Jack was always late and that Connor always left early to avoid him, so no one was going to notice for a couple of hours at least. 

“Besides trying to pull the door open, do you have any other ideas?” Connor figured that if he was trapped here with Jack, he might as well be cordial to him. 

***

Jack was surprised that Connor had decided to actually melt away the icy exterior towards him. He had always seemed to standoffish, but right now wasn’t really the time for self-reflection. 

“We can always check that closet to see if there is anything we can use to pry the door open. If not, then I’m out of ideas.” 

Connor walked over and opened the closet door and peeked inside. He loudly sighed, which was starting to be the theme of the morning. 

“Unless we can pry doors open with cleaning bottles, we’re shit out of luck here.”

Jack laughed at that and just flopped down on the floor. He figured at this point the might as well wait on a teammate to realize they were missing. 

“Might as well sit down. We’re going to be here a bit it seems” 

Connor joined him on the floor, stretching out next to Jack.

***

Jack looked over at Connor and figured that since they were stuck here,  he might as well make some small talk, as painful as it might be. 

“So, are you excited for this tournament? No bullshit media answers either.”

Connor laughed. 

“Not really. I’d rather be training and not risking injury. Plus, I’d rather represent my country in something like this.”

That was something Jack agreed with. 

“I feel you. It’ll be fun, but it doesn’t feel right.”

Just as he said that, the door opened and he heard a familiar voice chastise them. 

“Talk about things that aren’t right. You two look like idiots.”

Jack and Connor looked at Auston, who, at that moment, was their savior. 

Connor spoke first. 

“Uh, thanks. We don’t know what happened.”

“Yeah, thanks for finding us!”

They quickly left, wanting to escape the awkward situation and any questions Auston might have. 

***

The media didn’t press Jack or Connor further before the game so they didn’t have to relive the tale of being locked away. Something they were both thankful for. Some stories don’t need to be told.

 

***

[tumblr](https://pandasandsabres.tumblr.com/)


End file.
